disney_destinyfandomcom-20200214-history
Jim Hawkins
Jim Hawkins is a character created by the user Koza. Application located here. Abilities Jim is very smart, able to think up strategies at a moments notice. He is quite agile and quick on his feet. He appears to know how to shoot a gun, and though he hadn't been there long his training in the Interstellar Academy has given him some skill in combat, in both a ship and hand to hand. Personality At a younger age Jim was quite rebellious and disobedient of rules. This side still comes through at times, but for the most part he's become more respective to those of higher authority then him. He can be outspoken at times, and will question orders if he feels that could cause more harm then good, but in the end he will follow said orders. He tends to do things his own way rather then following orders to a 'tee', but he will still get the needed job done in time. Opinions of Other Characters John Silver: Jim sees silver as the father he never really had, though either would openly admit it. He considers Silver a close friend and would put his life in the hands of the former pirate if it came to it. Sarah: Jim is very close to his mother, having been the only parent he's ever really known, he knows he can trust her with anything. He doesn't want let her down and it's one of his fears that she could be disappointed in him. Dr. Doppler: Being a family friend for quite a few years, Jim knows that Delbert can be trusted, but with the canid-alien's clumsy nature, he isn't sure he'd completely trust him to be much help on the battlefield, but he wouldn't put it past Delbert to try. Captain Amelia: She was one of his trainers at the academy and though she was just as strict a teacher as she was a Captain Jim sees her as a good friend and someone he can turn to if he needs someone to lean on. History Jim's teenage years had been full of nothing but problems. Without necessarily meaning to he was constantly getting himself into trouble, even ending up being set under a probation. It wasn't until a ship crash landed in the port of his mother's inn did his life take a major turn. It was this event that led to his adventures to and on Treasure Planet. Afterward, he went on to join the Interstellar Academy under Amelia's recommendation, there he learned the basics of captaining a ship as well as some basic combat that would be needed in certain scenarios. It wasn't long after this that Jim received a summons from Yen Sid, asking him to join some sort of war between good and evil. Jim at first declined the calling, not want to leave the Academy before he'd finished his training. However Amelia convinced him that he'd find much more adventure out there then he would of there and that had been one thing he'd missed about Treasure Planet. Reluncantly, Jim left both his Academy and his family behind to turn the forces of good. Threads Participated In Other Gallery Jim Hawkins.png Jim Hawkins 1.jpg Category:Characters